girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Blonde Yeoman
Why does this character deserve a wiki page? Argadi 23:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::No, not really, but it seemed as though it was a good idea when I added the page. -- Billy Catringer 02:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :: ::If a minor minion like Nod ( http://girlgenius.wikia.com/wiki/Nod ) with a whole two panels to his name gets a nice wiki page, why not the Blonde Yeoman? She has appeared in at least three strips and participated in a major conversation. Great Cthulhu 06:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: ::and isn't that word spelled "y'eo'man"? Finn MacCool 09:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, it is spelled that way, but after I add a page, I can't change it's title. The title does not make itself available for editing. -- Billy Catringer 02:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: i just discovered that there's a separate "rename" option for the title. Finn MacCool 09:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Finn. -- Billy Catringer 10:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Why Not Futurama? Why Rattatoie (SP?)? A small green creature controling the person whose head it is sitting on, reminds me of the Brain Slugs of Futurama.--Bosda Di'Chi 13:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I suppose because I have never seen a single episode of Futurama. When did this particular episode run? -- Billy Catringer 13:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) About 10 years or so ago, first time.--Bosda Di'Chi 21:33, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Take a real hard look at this picture. Even after having made allowances for differences in artistic styles, I cannot see any similarity between the brain slugs and the Green Genius other than both are green. The Green Genius has fur. The Brain Slugs appear to be plastic or perhaps slimy. The Green Genius gives directions to its host by pulling on strands of his or her hair. Brain slugs simply sit and give orders telepathically from what I can tell. I was prepared to change this entry to give Groenig et al credit for precedence, but I am obliged to rule that idea out. -- Billy Catringer 21:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I am clearly dealing with obsessive literalists here. :Look. I refer to the possibility that the little green person is guiding/controlling the Yeoman. :Indeed, we must consider that the "yeoman" may be no more than a mindless mount for the Lil Green Guy.--Bosda Di'Chi 20:15, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't agree that any Ratatouille shout out exists I don't care enough about this (yet) to actually make any changes to the parts of the GG wiki regarding the Blonde Yeoman or the Green Creature, but I see absolutely no evidence that the creature is controlling the yeoman's actions in any way. Far more likely is the case that the creature is holding on to the yeoman's hair so that it doesn't fall off of the top of her head. Any similarity in their expressions can be easily explained by the fact that they are reacting to the same (frightening and surprising) stimuli. If it wasn't for the Pixar film Ratatouille, I don't anyone would have suggested that the creature was controlling the woman by pulling her hair. And, personally, I don't see enough resemblence between the GG page and Ratatouille to believe that Phil Foglio was making a reference to it. -- William Ansley 22:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC)